


When I Was in Hong Kong

by Kayljay



Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: 1000-5000 Words, Crossover, M/M, Rent Boy, Sex, Slash, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-10
Updated: 2004-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex picks up Mac in Hong Kong, pre-Tangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was in Hong Kong

**Author's Note:**

> Huge hugs and lavish thank yous go to: Rachelle, who knew exactly when to wield the pointy stick, not letting me get away with not finishing this, sending me half naked pics of Ivan to keep me going, and for this story's artwork. And Eve, who joined Rachelle in prodding me to finish.
> 
> This is a companion piece to my 'Lily' universe which can be found **[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/40639)**.

Mac Ramsey leaned against the lamp post in his best hustler pose. Hips thrust out to display the goods, whiskey eyes held wide to attract the johns who had a thing for Caucasian boys and already lush lips savagely bitten to make them look ravaged by kisses.

Despite the ease with which he posed, it had taken him six months to rid himself of the illusion that selling himself was a temporary measure. A few fuck and sucks a night four or five times a week paid better than any job a white kid could get in Hong Kong.

He now had enough money for food and a shabby, but clean room in a decent part of the city. It wasn't the best of circumstances, but it was better than living on the street or being sold to a brothel by his father's "friend". This way at least, he had a little control over his life.

He watched, but didn't move as a big American sedan pulled up to the curb. The tinted window rolled down, but Mac still couldn't see the man's face, but the voice was clearly American.

"I'm looking for companionship for the weekend, trading top and bottom, some role play. Mild bondage and pain if you're interested, but it's optional.

"Now until Sunday evening?"

"At least. You please me well enough, I may keep you longer."

Mac couldn't believe his ears, he'd never been offered a weekend job and if he could get his price, he could cut down on work for awhile.

"Three thousand for the weekend. Seven hundred every day after."

"That with or without the bondage?"

"Metal or leather restraint?

"Silk."

Mac shivered, he hoped his man looked as good as his voice sounded. Already, he was half aroused.  
He pretended to consider the deal. "No broken skin if we play with pain. You mark me and I walk."

"Acceptable."

"Then my original offer stands. Fifteen hundred now, seven fifty on both Saturday and Sunday night. Any extra days paid in full that morning." Mac caught his breath as the man leaned out of the shadows and smiled. He was as gorgeous as his voice.

"Then don't keep me waiting, beautiful, get in."

X O

Alex Krycek watched with appreciative eyes as the young man pushed away from the lamp post and ambled around to the passenger side. He looked nothing like Fox Mulder, but the lanky build, the lush lips and irreverent pose struck a chord that sent blood right to his cock.

In the flare of the dome light, a closer look gave him more information. Dark eyes. A baby face. Or---  
"Are you even old enough to know what I have planned for you?" Alex said mildly.

The other man met his eyes squarely.

"What does age have to do with it?" he answered, honestly puzzled. "Isn't that why you picked me up, because you like them young?"

"I picked you up because you're gorgeous, not because I'm into boys young enough to get me arrested for rape in the States." Alex watched for a reaction.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "So what do I call you? I'm Mac."

"Alex."

The rest of the ride was silent. Mainly because he wanted to ask the kid how old he was, why he was here in Hong Kong, an American, young and alone. Where were his parents? Thoughts that never troubled him about any of his pickups until Mac slid into his car.

Mac tried not to stare as Alex pulled away from the curb. This wasn't the first American who had picked him up, but he was the most attractive. Looks, he had learned the hard way, were never an accurate indicator of how a lover would treat you.

"Mac?"

He started at the soft voice. They were at the hotel already and Alex turned to face him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Was enjoying the ride."

Alex gave him a quick grin and slid out of the car.

X O

Alex tossed the hotel key card on the side table and watched Mac take in his surroundings. With a sad smile, Alex couldn't help but compare him with his younger self. All the instincts were there.

"Are you hungry?"

Mac shook his head and turned away from the view of the skyline. He approached Alex slowly, sliding his arms out of his jacket and tossing it over a couch before came to stand expectantly before Alex. It was all he could do to keep from pulling Mac's head down and tasting those lips. Instead he wove his fingers into Mac's and led him into the bedroom.

Alex settled him into one of the plush chairs before pulling back the lush linens on the bed. Mac bent to remove his shoes, but that soft voice stopped him.

"Not yet."

Enthralled, Mac watched Alex undress. First the shirt buttons, then the cuffs, so Mac could only catch glimpses of his chest. _'I'll have to remember that,'_ he thought inanely.

The silk shirt slid off strong shoulders and down long arms. Alex smiled at his open mouth before bending to remove his shoes and socks, giving Mac a beautiful profile of his ass.

When the zipper of the pants came down, Mac tried to find his voice.

"Aren't you going to let me do that?"

"No," Alex said, dropping the pants. "Maybe later in the weekend, if I get dressed again.

Mac swallowed before he could drool.

Alex slid the boxers down his legs and kicked them away.

Mac wanted more than anything to lean forward and touch.

"Now undo your pants," Alex commanded, "push everything down to your knees."

Mac only hesitated because his jeans were now painfully constricting his cock. He bit his lip as the metal teeth of the zipper bit the swollen flesh.

Alex watched as Mac flung his head back, slowly revealing each delicious inch. He sighed with relief as he pulled the jeans away.

Mac gasped as Alex knelt between his legs and gently began to lave the zipper-bitten skin.

"Don't come," Alex warned.

"I-- No, wait--" Mac squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of anything else except the touch of Alex's mouth.

Until he felt the cock ring snap into place.

Mac swore and gripped the arms of the chair as Alex's tongue returned, he could hear and feel his laughter.

Mac slipped a little further down the chair and let Alex have his way with him. Even if it wasn't what he had in mind. Not that he was complaining. Well, except for the cock ring. God, he wanted to come, but damn, Alex was good. Mac tried to pay attention to his technique, but rational thought was as hard to catch as his breath. All the blood was leaving his brain, his extremities, rushing to pool in his groin with every perfect vacuum-tight suck of Alex's mouth.

Mac watched Alex's smile flit around his cock.

"Please," he begged.

The cock ring unsnapped.

Mac didn't even have time to breathe as the orgasm rolled over him.

His ass lifted off the seat as Alex drank from him until he was drained.

Through slitted lids, Mac watched Alex pull away and with a smug expression took in the havoc he had caused.

Not to be outdone, Mac leaned forward and kissed Alex, who instantly stiffened, then pulled away.

"Alex?" Mac asked, thoroughly confused.

Alex brushed Mac's full lips with his finger tip.

"It's not you, baby," Alex husked and closed his eyes against the hurt look in Mac's.

Damnit, this is not some younger version of Mulder! Or you, his inner voice taunted. You couldn't save yourself or Mulder, what makes you think you can save this one? By showing him how to be a good little whore?

"Oh, fuck," Alex whispered, pulling Mac's mouth to his and devouring it with abandonment.

Mac moaned into his mouth and pulled back the slightest bit, making Alex climb his body until his knee was between Mac's spread thighs, his head pressed against the upholstery.

Alex shivered above him when he traced his fingertips down his back.

When Mac finally pushed him gently away to catch his breath, Alex grabbed Mac by the wrist and dragged him down on the bed.

"Don't touch me below the waist," Was the only warning Mac got before Alex found his lips again.

Mac had few men give him more than a preliminary kiss. Even fewer put any feeling into it. None had kissed him as if his lips were a feast.

Mac responded tentatively at first, but as Alex responded with sweet moans, he held nothing back.

Alex let him up for a breath at a time, before pulling him back under. Mac went willingly, unable to believe it could be this good.

Then Alex's lips dropped to his neck.

"Can I mark you this way, Mac? I won't break the skin," Alex asked bending to place his lips on Mac's throat.

"Yes," Mac gasped, tilting his head back to bare his throat.

Alex started with kisses feeling and listening to the boy's reactions. He went back over the sensitive areas with his tongue.

Mac's fingers, combing through Alex's hair, clenched into a fist when Alex sealed his lips to Mac's throat, drawing a bruise to the surface. When Mac twisted beneath him, Alex bit down.

Mac stilled immediately. Alex felt him swallow. He released him, licking the marks.

Alex looked up into fear-filled eyes and caressed the marks softly.

"I won't hurt you, Mac. I know you have no reason to believe it, but it's the truth. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to calm down. You won't last through the foreplay."

"It feels so good, what you do to me, too good. God, Alex, I feel like my head is going to explode."

Alex smiled.

"Do you want me to stop, Mac?"

"No! I just can't stand any more teasing. Just fuck me."

"I can see I'm going to have to wear you out before I can play with you."

Alex grabbed the lube from the bedside table. A generous amount was squeezed on Mac's fingers.

"Get yourself ready for me," Alex whispered.

Mac's eyes slipped closed. Even Alex watching aroused him.

A wet cloth cleaned his fingers when he was done. Mac's eyes opened at the sound of the condom wrapper tearing. Alex was smiling faintly, watching Mac from under his lashes as he rolled on the condom and added lube. Wiping his hands, he leaned over Mac.

"Gonna take good care of you, baby."

He lifted his head and pressed his lips to Alex's.

He drew away, sliding down Mac's body, pulling his knees up and pushing them to his chest. Not even a wince of strain crossed Mac's face.

Alex slipped inside him with little resistance. Mac gasped, but not in pain.

"Like that, do you?" Alex asked.

"Fuck, yeah."

"Good." Alex didn't move any faster at first, simply stretching Mac wider before he found his prostate.

"Like that better," Mac whispered. "More, Alex, please. Anything you want, just don't stop."

Usually Mac closed his eyes during his tricks and fantasied, but Alex's green gaze wouldn't let him.

"Give it up, Mac," Alex growled. "Let it go."

The husky voice made him lose it. It hooked him in the gut and tore the orgasm from him, his back arching.

Alex cupped his ass and held him for the last few thrusts.

Mac watched Alex's head fall back, his body shaking.

Arms trembling, Mac supported Alex as he sagged.

"Wait, wait." He struggled against gravity and Mac's hands. Carefully, he slipped out of Mac and stripped off the condom before tumbling into his arms. Nuzzling into Mac's neck, he purred with contentment.

"Mmmm, so good, baby. So beautiful."

Mac flushed, not used to compliments.

"You're going to spoil me, Alex."

"You haven't seen anything yet. I want to take you to the edge and keep you there. Now close your eyes, Mac."

He felt Alex roll off the bed. Noises. He sensed Alex moving around the bed. His warm body hovering over him. Arching, Mac tried to make contact, but Alex chuckled.

"Not yet, beautiful. Let me get you ready."

Alex stretched his arm above his head. Mac felt the silk before the restraint was wrapped around his wrist. Heard the crackle of velcro complete the binding.

He shivered.

Alex's mouth came to his ear.

"You okay, Mac?"

"Yeah," he rasped; throat suddenly dry. "I agreed to his."

"I know. You're allowed to change your mind."

Mac shook his head.

"Do it, Alex," he stretched his other arm up.

A kiss brushed his lips, then his palm as the other restraint went around his wrist.

"Don't move," Alex said.

More noise. A stifled gasp from Alex.   
Then Alex's mouth was on his left nipple, sucking and licking to bring it to attention. The clamp closing around it made him jump.

"Now, Mac, you have to tell me how tight is good for you."

The clamp tightened down slowly, until the pinch was as vicious as he could stand it.

"Stop." And Alex did. Pulled the chain lightly. Mac groaned.

Then Alex tightened the clamp a bit more.

"Alex!" He panted.

"Open your eyes, baby."

Alex had linked them together with a length of silver chain. As Mac watched with rising arousal Alex gritted his teeth and gave his own clamp another turn. He panted for a long moment, eyes bright with pain.

Then he scoured every inch of Mac's body with his lips, tongue and teeth. And if that wasn't enough sensation, the chain slithered over his chest and belly as Alex moved.

That wonderful mouth swirled around his cock again. Fingers dove inside him.

"God, Alex, I–" His head spun and he closed his eyes. Alex laughed softly, mischievously.

"Oh, baby, you do wonderful things to my ego." He tugged lightly on the chain. "And you like the pain, don't you, Mac? It helps, doesn't it? Keeps you from losing too much control?"

Mac opened astonished eyes.

"That's how you get through it; isn't it? Bite the inside of your lip, dig your fingernails into your palms. They get their pleasure, but not your control."

Mac's eyes widened with every word he said. Then he swallowed and turned his head away. Started when Alex   
traced a finger down his jawbone.

"I know, Mac, better than you would ever believe, how that feels. I wondered when you let me kiss you. No one has broken you yet. It's been easy for you, to get them to come quickly. One look at those lips around their cock and they go up in flames"

Mac turned his eyes back to Alex's.

"Is that why you haven't let me suck you off yet? Is that why you're wearing the clamp?"

Alex leaned down, nose to nose with Mac.

"You bet your sweet tight ass it is."

"So it's about getting your money's worth," Mac said roughly.

"Oh no, baby. It's about pleasure, yours and mine," Alex purred. "You can't tell me it doesn't stroke your ego to have men give it up to you. If that's what you want, Mac; I can give it to you."

Mac snorted.

"That sounded like a challenge," Alex said quietly.

Mac traced his tongue around his lips.

"Take what you want, Alex."

He dug his nails into his palms to keep from doing exactly what Mac wanted. He tore his eyes from those wet full lips.

He heard Mac laugh quietly as he ripped open the condom wrapper. The laugh turned into a moan as Alex wet his lips and slid the condom over Mac's cock with his lips.

"Oh fuck," Mac said through gritted teeth and gasped when Alex snapped the cockring around him agin.

"Only for a few minutes, baby," he husked, lubing Mac's cock. Alex watched understanding dawn in Mac's eyes.

"Alex," he whispered.

He pushed Mac's cock into him in one smooth stroke. Hissing at the burn, but triumphant when Mac let out an unfettered cry.

"You almost had me, baby. I still want to fuck your mouth, but first, you're going to fuck me. Take what you want, Mac."

He only rocked gently against Alex at first. When Alex lifted off him slightly, his hips bucked up to meet him, hands closing around Alex's waist. Alex surrendered to him, let himself be led. But not before he ripped the cockring away. Waited for Mac to come.

Mac shuddered, but didn't stop. Alex wrapped his hand around his cock and jacked himself. After less than a minute, he cried out, back arching, caught totally by surprise at the force of his orgasm.

For a long second, Mac lay tensed below him, suspended. Feeling Alex clamp down around him. From half- closed eyes, Alex watched him shudder, then howl as he broke apart.

Alex fell on his hands, exhausted thighs barely holding him up.

Mac groaned softly as the condom was carefully stripped away, his wrists released from the cuffs. With heavy arms he pulled Alex down, holding him until he stopped struggling.

Mac sank into sleep.

X O

Awakened by the sound of running water, Mac stretched, wincing when the sheet abraded his still sensitive nipple. He reached down to find the clamp gone.

"I tried to take it off after we were done," Alex smiled from the bathroom doorway, "but someone didn't want to let me go."

When Mac bit his lip, flustered, Alex crossed the room and joined Mac on the bed, tipping up his chin.

"It's okay," Alex reassured him. "I kinda liked it."

When Mac stayed silent, he brushed his thumb close to Mac's abused nipple. He whimpered and arched into the touch.

"You can say anything, ask for anything, Mac. You're safe here."

He closed his whiskey colored eyes and scooted closer to Alex.

"I'm so tired."

"Then go back to sleep, baby," Alex whispered, pulling him into his arms.

When he woke again, the sun was streaming through the windows. He could hear Alex speaking Cantonese in the next room. Something smelled delicious.

"You're awake. Hungry?"

Mac nodded eyes taking in the black silk robe Alex wore.

"There's one there for you, if you want it. Not that I would mind having you naked at the breakfast table."

When Mac didn't answer, Alex picked up the robe and held it open.

"I was teasing, Mac." He slid the silk up the long arms. "Besides," he said softly, reaching around to tie the robe closed, "I doubt I could be distracted by food unless you were covered." Trailing his hands over Mac's hips, he smiled. "I need energy to keep up with you."

After breakfast, Mac took his tea and went out on the balcony and stared across the city. Alex let him have the time until he started shivering.

"Time to come in, Mac."

With a start, he turned away from the view and followed Alex inside.

"So what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Nothing."

"You're not very convincing. Is there something I can do to help? Can I call someone? Your parents?"

"No!" Mac spun and strode to the table, pouring more tea, avoiding Alex's eyes.

"Mac," Alex said sliding his arms around his waist.

"There isn't anyone to call. My mom's dead. My dad left me here with one of his friends. He said he'd come back in a week. But he didn't. I overheard his friends. They were going to sell me–-to a brothel."

Alex leaned his head against Mac's shoulder fighting back tears.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry."

"Don't. Don't feel sorry for me. I'd rather pick my own tricks than be drugged and in a brothel. I make enough. I'm not on the street anymore. So you don't have to worry about me."

"Turn around Mac."

Reluctantly, he obeyed. Alex took his teacup and set it aside.

"Now I want you to listen to me. I am going to help you. No more selling yourself."

Mac's eyes narrowed, then he shook his head.

"No. I can take care of myself. I don't want to owe anyone."

"You think I want to own you?" Angrily, Alex opened his robe and pulled it off his shoulders. "Look at my neck, Mac, my shoulders."

Faint, but still visible and raised, Mac gasped at the bite marks on Alex's skin.

"Who?" he whispered.

"My tricks, Mac. I got out, eventually, when I was old enough to make money other ways. So it isn't pity or me wanting something from you. I'm doing it because my skin isn't the only thing marked. It goes so much deeper. I won't let that happen to you. Not when you don't have anyone to help you." He flipped the robe back up and retied it.

"I'll get you another room. You can stay here until I've talked to my contacts."

"Alex." Mac grabbed his arm and turned him. "I don't want another room." His hands slid down Alex's chest and untied the robe.

He knelt.

"Mac, no. You don't–"

"I want to. For the first time, Alex, I want to."

Alex watched mesmerized as Mac slowly slid him down his throat. Alex tried to hold still, but any thought of that was burned away the second Mac grabbed his hips and pulled him in. Then there was only Mac's mischievous eyes, sweet lips and the fire in Alex's gut that was all too soon snuffed out in a tide of pleasure.

Seven days later. . . .

Alex leaned on the door frame and watched Mac take in the quiet luxury of the room.

"No problems with your new room, Mac?" Alex smiled

Mac turned to face him.

"I still can't believe this is real."

Alex touched his cheek, trying to chase away the last of the shadows in Mac's eyes.

"You'll be safe here. Mr. Tang will teach you. Eventually you'll work for his company if that's what you want."

"But he doesn't even know me. Why would he take me in?"

"Because he knows me. Because I asked him to. Because he saw your intelligence and how strongly you wanted to be independent. Because you survived, Mac, even flourished a little before I found you."

"You're leaving now, aren't you?"

"I don't want to."

"Then take me with you! Alex, I want to be with you."

"I know, baby. But you're not ready for that now. I can't give you what you need. A family. A safe place.   
"Here," he said, "these are yours."

Mac opened the account register and looked at Alex with wide eyes.

"Alex, I can't take this. It's too much."

"It's not. No one else knows you have it. Open the other one."

"My passport? How?"

"I told you I had connections, baby. Now you're free, no matter what happens."

"Alex, I don't know what to say."

Alex smiled crookedly.

"Don't think it's totally unselfish on my part. It's for my peace of mind too."

"You just want to keep me all to yourself," Mac grinned.

Alex kissed him.

"I would if I could. Believe that." He pulled Mac into a hug.

A sting in his hip shocked Mac. Alex stepped back, syringe in hand.

"What did you give me?" Mac whispered.

"Something to help you." He caught Mac as his knees buckled and helped him to the bed. "You'll forget the past few months. All you'll remember is that Mr. Tang took you off the street."

"Forget?" He grabbed Alex's wrist. "I'll never forget you. Alex don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Mac. You'll understand someday." He brushed the hair off Mac's forehead. Mac pulled him down and kissed him hungrily.

"I won't forget you," he whispered. "I won't."

"Don't worry, beautiful. I'll remember for both of us."

He held Mac's hand as he slipped away.

 

Two days later. . . .

"He's fine, Alex. Happy. I've started him with some martial arts training. His teacher says he shows great potential." Tang shook his head. "You know you did the right thing, the noble thing. Why is your heart torn?"

"Because I couldn't be what he needed," Alex smiled sadly. "And it's far too late to have regrets."

"There you are wrong, Alex. You were exactly what he needed. You saved him, my friend, and wise enough to let him go."

 

Ten years later. . . .

"Mac? Mac!"

"Yeah. Over here." He touched the back of his head and winced. Then set about untangling himself from carton shards and packing material.

"You okay?" Victor waded through the debris and helped Mac to his feet.

"Yeah, the blast knocked me on my ass."

Victor grinned. Mac was a rumpled mess.

"Don't you look beautiful." Victor laughed.

"What?"

"Your clothes. I doubt they'll survive."

Mac shook his head, trying to clear it and swayed on his feet. Victor grabbed him around the waist.

"I need some help over here!" Vic yelled. "Mac, it's okay."

The memories rushed over him, clear sharp and sweet. His knees went and he took Victor to the ground with him. He clenched his fists against his temples, faintly hearing Victor calling him.

But Mac was half a world away and drowning in the past.

"Alex. Oh god. Alex," he whispered.

~~~Fin~~~


End file.
